


Fix This

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Cutting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the slushie incident, Wes goes to visit the Warblers. What he finds is not what he expected. Set during 'Michael' contains Niff. Second Chapter: The Warblers go to visit Blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fix This

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mentions of self harm and suicide

Wes was walking down the familiar halls of Dalton Academy. Under normal circumstances he would be pleased to be back here to see his friends. However, these weren’t normal circumstances, and he wasn’t here to see his friends; he was here to see Sebastian Smyth. Two days ago he had gotten a phone call from Kurt, a phone all he never expected to be getting.

_*Start Flashback*_

_“Hello?” Wes said as he picked up the phone._

_“Wes? It’s Kurt.”_

_“Hey Kurt, how’ve you been?” Wes said, happy to hear from his friend._

_“Umm, not so good actually. I’m really sorry to be calling, but…” Kurt trailed off, feeling stupid for calling Wes._

_“Kurt, what is it? What’s going on?” Wes asked, concerned now._

_“It’s Blaine,” Kurt said._

_“What about Blaine?” Wes asked worried. Kurt launched into the story. He told Wes everything from the meeting in the Lima Bean to the slushy. By the time Kurt was finished talking he was near tears._

_“There was nothing I could do Wes,” he sniffed, “Blaine pushed me out of the way and got a face full of slushy before I could stop it.”_

_“This isn’t you fault Kurt, alright? This is entirely that Sebastian kids fault,” Wes said firmly._

_“I know Wes, I just…” Kurt paused for a moment before he continued, “Wes he was in so much pain. He was screaming and they– they just walked away. They walked away Wes, all of them. Trent, Nick, Jeff, Thad, Jon, even David. Blaine was so upset when I told him they had left, I think that upset him more than anything else.”_

_“The Warblers were his family,” Wes said, “I can’t believe they just walked away.”_

_“Wes, I don’t know what to do,” Kurt admitted quietly._

_“Don’t worry Kurt, just take care of Blaine and leave the rest to me.”_

_*End Flashback*_

So that was why Wes now found himself walking down the halls of Dalton Academy to the Warbler practice room. He could hear voices from inside and stopped for a moment, thinking they were in the middle of rehearsal. However, what he heard instead made Wes even angrier than he already was.

“…can’t you ever do anything right?” He heard an unfamiliar voice say.

“Sebastian, shut up and leave him alone,” Nick said from inside.

“Why? Just because your boyfriend is about to cry like he’s seven instead of seventeen? It’s not my fault that your boyfriend is totally incapable of doing anything.” Wes heard this voice – Sebastian – say and decided he’d heard enough, especially if the person Sebastian was talking to was who he thought it was. He pushed the doors open and everyone in the room turned to look at him. Everyone that is, except for Nick and Jeff. Jeff was looking at his lap and Wes suspected he was close to tears. Nick had eyes only for his boyfriend, trying to get him to forget about everything Sebastian had said.

“Wes!” David exclaimed at the sight of his best friend, “What are you doing here dude? I thought you weren’t coming down until Spring Break?”

“I wasn’t,” Wes said, “That is, I wasn’t until I got a phone call from Kurt a couple days ago.” The Warblers smiles all fell and they had the decency to look ashamed of themselves.

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” Sebastian asked.

“Wes Montgomery, I was head of the council last year,” Wes informed him, “Who are you?”

“Sebastian Smyth, I’m head of the Warblers now.”

“Head of the Warblers? What happened to the council?”

“Disbanded,” Sebastian told him, “The three who were running it weren’t quite up to scratch.”

“David, Thad, and Jon were running the council. How were they not up to scratch?” Wes asked.

“They weren’t always willing to do what it took to win,” Sebastian said simply.

“What like hurt their friend?” Wes asked, “I’m not just talking about Blaine either, what was going on right before I walked in?” His eyes flickered to Jeff and Nick and a few of the Warblers looked towards the two boys as well.

“I was just explaining to Jeff here why it is that if he doesn’t step up his game he’ll be out of the Warblers,” Sebastian informed Wes.

“Oh really? That sure isn’t what it sounded like to me,” Wes said coolly.

“Really,” Sebastian said, smirking at the older boy.

“I want everyone out,” Wes said loudly, his eyes never leaving Sebastian, “Everyone except David, Nick, Jeff, Trent, Thad, and Jon.”

“We’re in the middle of rehearsal,” Sebastian said.

“Not anymore,” Wes took a step closer to him before he looked around at the Warbler expectantly. They took the hint and left, leaving only Wes, Sebastian, and the requested six.

“You too,” Wes said, turning back to Sebastian, “I don’t care if you wait in the hall or go back to your dorm, I want you out. Now.” Sebastian was smart; smart enough to know that Wes’ tone was not one of someone to be taken lightly. Sebastian turned on his heel and walked out of the room, closing the doors as he left. The remaining Warblers were silent as they watched Wes cross the room. Wes crouched down in front of Jeff and put his hand on Jeff’s shoulder, removing it when the younger boy flinched violently.

“Jeff,” he said quietly and the blonde slowly lifted his head. His eyes were red and puffy and there were still a few tears escaping his eyes. There was also a dark red blush across his face at being caught crying because of what Sebastian had said to him.

“Jeff, are you okay?” Wes asked gently. Jeff always smiled, was always happy and laughing. He was the one to lighten the mood if things got too dull or serious. However, the other six people in the room with Jeff had seen the blonde boy at both his best and worst moments. They had been there when he would wake up from a nightmare screaming. They had been the ones Jeff had first told about his suicide attempt because of the bullying. They were there when Jeff ran into his old bullies and had a meltdown. Jeff didn’t cry very often. He’d cried of happiness when he realized he could be himself with the Warblers, when they had defended him against his bullies, when he and Nick had gotten together, and when they spent their first night together. Now though, these weren’t happy tears.

“He’s just like them,” he said shakily and the others all knew he meant Sebastian was just like his old bullies.

“Jeff, I didn’t hear everything he said, but I heard some of it. Has he said that stuff to you before?” Wes asked his friend. Jeff nodded, more tears escaping and his friends gasped.

“Jeff, why didn’t you tell us?” Nick asked.

“He…” Jeff trailed off, shaking.

“Jeff, has he ever threatened you?” Wes asked and his friends watched him tensely. Jeff nodded again and all his friends started talking at once.

“Shh,” Nick hushed them and they saw Jeff was shaking violently as he curled into Nick’s side.

“Jeff, what did he tell you?” Nick asked his boyfriend calmly.

“He… he said he’d hurt me. The same way those kids at my old school did. He said that – that he’d hurt you,” Jeff choked out as he turned to look at Nick, “He said he’d hurt you Nicky and I just couldn’t deal with it if he did. I couldn’t live with myself if he hurt you because of me.” Jeff broke down and buried his face in Nick’s shoulder as the other boy held him tightly.

“Shh, it’s okay baby, its okay, I’ve got you,” Nick whispered over and over again. The other Warblers watched sadly, realizing that this was the same Jeff who had first come to Dalton a year and a half ago. This was the same scared kid who was terrified of his own shadow. They had all thought Jeff was better, but apparently they were wrong. So very wrong. All it had taken to push him over the edge again was Sebastian, a fellow Warbler.

“Jeff,” Wes said gently, once the younger boy had calmed down a bit, “How long has this been going on? How long has Sebastian been threatening you?”

“Since the start of the year,” Jeff said quietly, “I didn’t like him much when he joined the Warblers, he seemed too cocky, but I figured that would go away eventually. He started flirting with me, at least I think he was flirting, I’ve always been really bad at that stuff.” The Warblers all laughed quietly, remembering how long it had taken Nick and Jeff to get together.

“When I told him to back off he started getting more intense. He called me weak and pathetic, told me that you guys were only friends with me because you felt bad for me; he told me Nick was only pretending to love me and he, umm… He told me I wasn’t worth anything and it would be better for everyone else if I just left…”

“Oh Jeff,” Nick said, “Why didn’t you tell me, or any of us, that this was happening?” Jeff just shrugged but Jon saw the look on his face.

“You thought it was true,” he said, “You thought we were only pretending to be your friends because we felt bad for you.” Jeff played with the sleeve of his blazer but didn’t look at any of them.

“Jeff that’s not true!” Trent exclaimed, “We all love you.”

“Not in the same way as Nick obviously,” Thad said with a small smile, “More as a brother.” Wes saw that Jeff was still playing with the sleeve of his blazer and knew he had to ask the one question he really didn’t want to.

“Jeff did you – I mean – did you hurt yourself?” Wes asked and the Warblers froze. They hadn’t thought of that. Jeff had a long history of self-harming. He’d done it in elementary school after being constantly bullied. It continued into high school up until his suicide attempt and then continued still for a short time after he arrived at Dalton. He’d stopped a year ago though, once he realized he really was safe and he really was loved.

“Jeff, baby please, we’re not going to judge you, but if you did then you need to tell us so we can help you,” Nick said gently. Jeff looked at the faces of his friends and then looked back down at his lap. Wes saw the younger boy’s face crumble before he choked out a few words.

“I’m sorry!” Jeff said as he started sobbing, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! I just didn’t know what else to do! Please don’t hate me! Please!” Nick pulled his boyfriend against him and held him tightly.

“Shh, don’t be sorry Jeff, you haven’t don’t anything wrong. We could never hate you, never baby. Shush Love, it’s okay,” he repeated over and over.

“Jeff, Nick’s right,” David said, “You don’t have anything to apologize for and we could never hate you.”

“Can you show us Jeff?” Wes asked, “We need you to show us so we can help you.” Jeff slowly nodded and then rolled up his sleeves. He took a deep breath before he turned his wrists over. There, the others saw many long gashes. Some were old and healing while other were recent, an angry red colour. They went in every direction; self loathing and fear of abandonment behind each one.

“Oh God, Jeff,” Trent said.

“I’m sorry,” Jeff said again as he dropped his hands into his lap.

“Don’t be sorry,” Nick said again, “don’t you ever be sorry for this okay? We are going to get through this Jeff, you hear me? We are going to get through this, all of us, together.”

“You’re not alone anymore Jeff,” Jon said.

“I believe you guys and I know I’m not alone it’s just…” Jeff trailed off, pulling his sleeves back down.

“What is it Jeff?” Thad asked.

“We all said the same things to Blaine and look what happened.” The Warblers all looked guiltily around at each other.

“Look, I’m heading over to Blaine’s as soon as I leave here. Why don’t you all come with me?” Wes said to them.

“Really?” Trent asked hopefully.

“Really,” Wes said with a smile, “Nick, Jeff, why don’t you two go get cleaned up and then wait by my car?” Wes suggested to the two boys who nodded and left the room. As soon as they were gone Wes turned back to the others.

“Wes, I swear we had no idea Jeff was so upset, if we had…” David stopped talking when Wes held up his hand.

“I know David,” he said, “However, now it’s not just Blaine that needs our help. Kurt told me that you guys leaving hurt Blaine more than the slushy did. He’s always felt like he didn’t’ have a family that loves him. When he came to Dalton and joined the Warblers, that’s exactly what he got. Now he feels like that’s all been ripped away from him.” The four boys looked guilty at this; but they also looked sad. They had hurt their friend; their brother and they knew they had to fix this.

“We’ll fix this Wes,” Trent promised and Wes smiled at him.

“Um, Wes?” Jon questioned, “What do we do about Jeff?”

“Show him the same care you did when he first arrived here. I will be talking to the headmaster about it so he and the school counselors are aware of what’s going on but you guys are gonna be crucial to Jeff recovering from this. Sebastian has been a major setback for Jeff. He’s back to being the scared, sad kid that he was when he first got here. The difference this time being that he has us. He has the Warblers, he has Kurt and Blaine.”

“He has Nick,” Thad pointed out.

“He has Nick,” Wes agreed, “And I believe Nick will definitely help Jeff here, but he’s going to need your help. If you notice Jeff getting overwhelmed, close to a meltdown, or if it seems like he’s going to have a panic attack then help him. Take him away from what he’s going, get Nick, and help keep him calm. You guys all know what to do if he’s having a nightmare. Now that he’s talked about what’s been going on it’s likely they’ll start up again. So, really, just be there for him. Take care of him the way you always have. Talk to him if he thinks he’s gonna hurt himself. Just be a brother to him the way you guys always have been.” They all nodded and stood up.

“Come on, Nick and Jeff are gonna think we forgot about them and start making out on my car,” Wes said with a smile and the boys laughed. They made their way out to their cars to find Nick and Jeff leaning against the car, Nick’s arms wrapped around the blonde boy protectively. The pair broke apart and the boys all climbed into Wes’ and David’s cars and drove to Blaine’s house. They would fix this. All of them. Together.


	2. Forgiveness

The seven Warblers piled out of Wes’s and David’s cars when they reached the Anderson home. They hesitantly walked up to the door, keeping close together and unconsciously surrounding Jeff as they did. Wes rang the bell and the boys waited. Finally, Kurt opened the door.

“Wes!” he exclaimed happily, and then spotted the other boys, “What are they doing here?”

“We came to apologize,” Trent said, “To Blaine and to you.”

“We were wrong Kurt,” Nick said, his hand clutching Jeff’s tightly, “We were wrong in the way we treated you and Blaine.”

“We never should have let Sebastian throw that slushy,” David told him.

“As it turns out, there were some underlying reasons as to why they didn’t try to stop Sebastian,” Wes informed him. Kurt thought for a moment, looking like he was considering just closing the door. However, he eventually stepped back and opened the door for them to enter.

“Blaine’s parents out?” Nick asked.

“They’re in Spain,” Kurt said, “On a business trip. They left yesterday.’

“They left for Spain when their kid is hurt?” Trent asked angrily.

“Yup,” Kurt said, “My dad is letting Blaine stay at our house, but he needed a change in scenery so we’re staying here for the day and heading back to my house later.” He led them up the stairs towards Blaine’s bedroom.

“Blaine, baby? There are people here to see you,” Kurt said as they walked into the room.

“Who is – oh,” Blaine said, his face blank, “What are you doing here?”

“We’re here to apologize my dude,” David said as Kurt walked over and sat next to Blaine on the bed. The Warblers took in the sight of their friend. He wore an eye patch over his right eye and they could see eye drops and painkillers on his bedside table.

“Blaine, we are so sorry,” Trent said, “What we did to you was wrong and we are so sorry.”

“It wasn’t even meant for me though,” Blaine said, “Would you still be sorry if it had hit your intended target?” He laid a hand on Kurt’s leg and looked at them accusingly.

“Of course,” Nick said immediately, “We regret ever going along with the idea in the first place.”

“You said there were underlying reasons why you went along with it,” Kurt said, “What were they?”

“We were scared,” Jeff said, speaking for the first time, “Sebastian, he’s… I dunno, but that’s why.”

“He said stuff to Jeff that made it so Jeff was not about to argue with him,” Thad informed them.

“Yeah, and cause Jeff went along with it so did Nick,” Trent said, “And then me, and Thad, and Jon, and eventually David. We know we shouldn’t have gone along with it and we are so sorry.”

“What did he say to you?” Kurt asked slowly. Jeff took a deep breathe before telling the whole story he had already told the Warblers.

“Oh God, Jeff,” Blaine said, “You know none of that is true right?”

“I do now,” Jeff said quietly, staring down at his lap, “But when he said it…” Kurt stood and walked over to Jeff, wrapping the blonde in a hug.

“Nothing he said is true,” he said, pulling back to look at Jeff, “It never could be.”

“Blaine,” Trent began, “We are so sorry about everything that happened.”

“We shouldn’t have done it,” Jeff continued, “And these guys have told me that if he says anything more to tell them, and we’ll go straight to the headmaster with it.”

“Which he will,” David added, “Jeff has promised to tell us if there is anything bothering him from now on.” Blaine looked hesitant and was quiet for a moment, but he eventually spoke.

“It’s going to take a while to get back to where we were, but I forgive you,” Blaine said slowly. The boys all smiled, but then looked carefully to the other person whose forgiveness they needed.

“Kurt?” Jon asked, uncertainly.

“Like Blaine said, it will take a while, but I think we can get back to the way things used to be eventually.” They all smiled and, slowly, began to talk about meaningless, and yet so important, things. There was more to discuss, so much more. But they could get to that later. For now, they had their friend back, and the boys never wanted to forget what that felt like, or lose it again.


	3. Remember

Wes glanced in his rearview mirror as they drove away from Blaine’s house and smiled when he saw Nick and Jeff leaning against each other fast asleep.

“He is going to be okay, right?” Trent asked from the passenger seat as he too looked back at the two boys.

“In time he will be,” Wes said, “He had a setback, but we were able to help him get through it the first and look how far he’s come. I mean, do you remember how he was when he first arrived at Dalton?”

“How could I forget?” Trend replied, thinking back to the first time he’d met his blonde friend.

_*Start Flashback*_

_Trent was hurrying down the hall, trying to sort out his notes as he rushed to class. He was going to be late if he didn’t make it there in the next thirty seconds. He wasn’t paying attention to where he was going when suddenly… CRASH! Both he and his books were suddenly sprawled across the floor. He looked up and saw a blonde boy attempting to get off the floor, where he too had evidently been knocked when they had collided._

_“I am so sorry,” Trent said, jumping up and hurrying over to the boy. He reached out to help the boy up, but the blonde flinched away._

_“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you,” Trent said, noticing for the first time the boy’s black eye, the big black boot on his left leg which was obviously there because of some sort of fracture, and the cast on his right arm, “You just looked like you were having a hard time getting up.” He reached his hand out again, more slowly this time and the boy hesitantly took it with his good hand. Trent bent down and picked up the boy’s one crutch and books and handed them to him._

_“I’m Trent by the way,” he said, smiling._

_“Jeff,” the blonde mumbled._

_“Is it your first day?” Trent asked and Jeff nodded._

_“Well, do you need help finding your classes? Dalton can be kind of confusing at first,” Trent said smiling._

_“Yes please,” Jeff mumbled, “Um, I have English Lit. with Mr. Carlisle first.”_

_“Lucky for you that’s exactly where I was heading,” Trent smiled again, “Come on.” They walked down the hall, going much slower due to Jeff’s leg._

_“You’re late Mr. Nixon,” the teacher said._

_“I know sir, I’m sorry,” Trent said, “But I ran into a new student, quite literally, and he has this class so I was showing him how to get here.”_

_“New student?” Mr. Carlisle questioned as he looked up from his books, “Ah yes, you must be Mr. Stirling, correct?”_

_“Yes sir,” Jeff said quietly, making his way into the room._

_“Alright, well most of the seats are full, but why don’t you go to the back and sit next to Mr. Duval? Mr. Nixon, if you could take these back there for him,” Mr. Carlisle said, handing him Jeff’s textbook and novel. Trent led the way to the back of the room and put the books on the desk behind his own._

_“Thanks,” Jeff mumbled as he sat down._

_“Hey, I’m Nick,” the black-haired boy next to him said._

_“Hi,” Jeff replied quietly._

_*End Flashback*_

Trent smiled fondly as he remembered how timid the now hyperactive blonde had been.

“He was so scared,” he said, “He would flinch every time someone went near him.”

“I can’t believe he ended up being Nick’s roommate,” Wes laughed, “It’s like they were destined to be together.”

“Nick was the first person at Dalton that Jeff truly trusted,” Trent said, “From that first moment they were inseparable. I always told you guys it was only a matter of time before they became Niff. Like, do you remember his first Warbler party? Jeff was so scared of something happening so Nick held his hand to make him feel better.”

“I remember that,” Wes chuckled, “It was before he was even a Warbler, but Nick had begged us to let him come so he could make friends.”

_*Start Flashback*_

_Trent knocked on the door of Nick and Jeff’s room impatiently. They were meant to be heading out to the Warbler party, but Nick and Jeff weren’t ready yet so Trent was standing there waiting. Finally, the door opened and the two boys appeared._

_“Finally,” Trent said exasperated._

_“Sorry,” Jeff mumbled, but Trent just smiled at him to show that he wasn’t mad. They started walking towards the Warblers room and Nick and Trent noticed that the closer they got to the room, the tenser Jeff got._

_“Hey,” Nick said, reaching out and grabbing his roommate’s hand, something only he could do without Jeff flinching, “It’s gonna be okay.” Jeff nodded and smiled hesitantly at his friend. They arrived at the party and even though Jeff was hesitant at first, he loosened up a bit as the night wore on. He still stuck close to Nick the whole night, the shorter boy held his hand tightly so Jeff would always know he was there, but the blonde did begin to socialize. He relaxed around the others and started chiming in on conversations without always having to be asked. All the Warblers who had already met Jeff were thrilled with the transformations they could see him making. They knew that he was heading in the right direction and, with their help; he would eventually come out of his shell._

_*End Flashback*_

“He’ll get better,” Wes said, “We helped him get through it once and we’ll be there for him again.” Trent nodded his head and looked out the window. There was nothing for him to say; he knew Wes was right. With his friends by his side Jeff would get better. They all would.


	4. Not Alone

_The Warblers were walking out of the movie theatre after having just seen The Hunger Games. They were heading across the parking lot towards Wes’s and Thad’s cars when suddenly they heard a voice behind them._

_“Hey Jeffy Boy!” Nick, who was holding Jeff’s hand, felt the blonde’s grip on him tighten. The other Warblers glanced over at the boy and saw his eyes were wide in fear and they could see him trembling slightly._

_“Jeffy Boy! Long time no see!” the kids called again._

_“Jeff, who are they?” Trent asked quietly._

_“Th-They’re from m-my old school,” Jeff stuttered and Nick pulled him closer in an attempt to comfort him. The Warblers all stiffened when Jeff said this, they knew what he had gone through at his old high school. They had seen the aftermath of the serious beating Jeff got that resulted in him going to Dalton._

_“Aww, is that you’re boyfriend?” one of the boys called, “You always were a little ***!” Jeff flinched and the rest of the Warblers decided they’d had enough._

_“What did you just call him?” Jon said, spinning around to face the boys._

_“You heard me,” the one in front said, “I bet you guys are all together huh? Jeff always was a little slut.” The boys had formed a protective circle, with Nick and Jeff in the middle. The shorted boy held the blonde tightly to his side, trying to offer as much comfort as he could._

_“Please go away,” Jeff said quietly._

_“Please go away,” one of the boys mocked as his friends laughed. Jeff turned away from them and buried his face in Nick’s shoulder._

_“Look, just back off alright,” Nick said, trying to comfort the obviously terrified boy._

_“Whatever, bunch of ***s,” the boys said as they started to turn away._

_“Hey!” Trent called, “You don’t know him to you have to right to say anything to him.”_

_‘Don’t know him, huh?” the boy in front questioned, “Actually, I think we know him pretty well.”_

_“You know he’s gay,” Blaine jumped it, “That’s it.”_

_“Yeah, did you know he’s a great singer?” Wes asked._

_“And an even better dancer,” David added._

_“And that he’s doing really great at school even though the work is harder and he transferred half way through the semester,” Thad pointed out._

_“And did you know that he is the absolute best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for?” Nick said, gripping Jeff’s hand tight as he walked closer to the boys, “I love him and he loves me, sot he next time you feel like messing with, you can deal with me first.”_

_“You can deal with all of us,” Jon said as he, Wes, David, Trent, Thad, and Blaine stepped forward too._

_“Alright fine,” the boys said, “Whatever.” They turned and walked away, leaving Jeff and the other Warblers standing there triumphantly._

_“Thanks guys,” Jeff said, turning to them._

_“Don’t mention it Jeff,” Wes said._

_“Yeah man, you’re not alone here,” David added._

Jeff smiled in his sleep as he dreamt of that day with the Warblers. The day he realized he did have a family.

“What do you think he’s dreaming about?” Trent asked.

“I dunno,” Wes replied, “But you might want to wake him and Nick up, we’re almost back at Dalton.”


	5. Confrontation and Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The New Directions see Jeff and some of the Warblers somewhere public and confront them, not realizing they’ve already talked to Blaine. And maybe someone accidentally triggers Jeff into a panic attack or something – glistening moon
> 
> Warning: Panic Attack

The Warblers made their way across the mall parking lot. They had just finished shopping and were planning on heading back to Dalton.

“You guys want to stop at the Lima Bean and grab a coffee first?” Thad asked and the others all nodded. Since Wes had gone back to school, Thad had become the second driver, so the guys headed over to his and David’ cars. As they were about to get in they head a voice behind them.

“Hey! Warblers!” The guys all turned and saw the New Directions, minus Kurt and Blaine, heading towards them.

“Can we help you?” Trent asked.

“We need to talk,” the tall one they knew as Kurt’s step-brother Finn said.

“About what exactly?” nick asked.

“About what you guys did to Blaine,” the short brunette next to Finn said. The guys were fairly certain her name was Rachel.

“You guys had no right to do what you did,” Finn said, “He was supposed to be your friend and you guys totally shot him in the back.”

“Stabbed,” Rachel corrected quietly, “They stabbed him in the back.”

“Yeah, that,” Finn said, “And that hurt him more than the slushy.”

“Look, we’ve already dealt with this, so how about you shut up and might your own business,” Thad said annoyed that they were harassing them after they’d already apologized.

“You hurt out friend,” Rachel said.

“Someone who was supposed to be your friend,” a blonde boy with a large mouth added.

“Exactly, so that makes it our business,” Rachel continued. The two clubs were so busy arguing that none of them noticed the blonde Warbler in the back rapidly growing paler. Jeff’s breathing sped up to the point where he couldn’t properly draw breath. No longer was he in the mall parking lot, but the football field at his old school. Kids were all around him, shouting as they beat him. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, just noise as they argued over what to do to him next. He could hear his parents arguing about this had happened through the confusing fog as he lay in the hospital bed. He glanced up as his friends fought with the New Directions, each group trying to shout over the other. He reached his hand out and tried to grasp the back of his boyfriend’s blazer. Nick turned when he felt something brush against his back and his eyes widened when he saw Jeff’s face.

“Jeff? What is it? What’s wrong?” Nick asked, taking Jeff’s face in his hands. Jeff continued to struggle to breathe, growing more and more light headed with each passing second.

“Guys! Shut up!” Nick shouted over his shoulder and both groups turned to see what was going on.

“Oh my God, Jeff,” Trent said just as Jeff’s legs gave out. Nick slowly lowered them both to the ground, murmuring quietly to Jeff as he did.

“He’s having a panic attack,” David said, “Jeff put your head between your knees.” Nick helped Jeff to lean forward and rubbed his boyfriend’s back, feeling how tense he was as he failed to draw air.

“Here,” Finn said, holding out a water bottle which Nick took gratefully. He poured some water into his hand and then rubbed it on the back of Jeff’s neck. Jeff’s breathing slowly evened out and Nick felt his muscles relax.

“That’s it baby, just relax,” Nick said quietly, “You’re okay.” Jeff eventually raised his head and sat there for a moment looking dazed.

“Sorry,” he finally mumbled, glancing up his friends.

“Are you alright?” David asked the younger boy, kneeling in front of him.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just – With ever that’s happened recently with Sebastian… All the shouting, it…” Jeff trailed over.

“You had a flashback,” Jon guessed and Jeff nodded. Nick sighed and pulled Jeff close to him.

“Here man,” David said, opening the back door of Thad’s car, “Sit here for a bit instead of on the ground.” Jeff stood slowly and sat in the car with his legs hanging out as Thad turned the air conditioner on for him.

“Sorry,” Jeff repeated, looking over the New Directions.

"Don’t apologize dude,” Finn said, not sure what else to say.

“Does that happen a lot?” Rachel asked quietly as Jeff slowly sipped from the water bottle.

“It hadn’t happened in a while,” Jeff said, “But it used to happen all the time.”

“How come?” the big mouthed blonde asked.

“I was beat up at my old school,” Jeff said, “I was in the hospital for weeks and I had a few then, but when I transferred to Dalton I started having them more frequently.”

“What triggers them?” Rachel asked.

“Loud noises and crowds mostly, when people argue really loud and sometimes I have nightmares of my old school that triggers them,” Jeff said, “They’re gotten a lot better since I joined the Warblers and had people to talk to about them. I had one my first day of school when the bell rang.”

“That sucks dude,” Finn said as he watched Nick slowly rub soothing circles on Jeff’s back.

“These guys have helped me with them,” Jeff replied, gesturing at the Warblers, “They figured out pretty quick what to do if I had one.”

“Blaine helped with that a lot,” Jon said, “The first time you had one around all of us none of us knew what to. But since Blaine has them too he knew how to help you.” The Warblers all laughed at what now seemed like a far off memory. They had been so scared when Jeff had first had a real panic attack around them. He was hanging out with the Warblers before he had auditioned since he was Nick’s roommate and best friend, and was watching them perform. He hadn’t realized other students had stopped in the doorway to watch the performance and when they started to clap and cheer he jumped. The Warblers were all smiling, but they soon realized something was wrong with Jeff. After clearing the other students out of the room, Blaine was able to calm him down. After that they had all talked about how best to help Jeff deal with his attacks.

“If you were so close with Blaine why did you hurt him like you did?” a Latina girl asked.

“Because we were letting Sebastian control us, and we shouldn’t have,” David said.

“We already talked to Blaine and Kurt two,” Trent said.

“You did?” Rachel asked, surprised.

“Yeah, haven’t you talked to Kurt?” Thad asked.

“He was at Blaine’s house two days ago and by the time they got back I had gone to Puck’s to spend the night. Then my parents drove them to the hospital yesterday so they could do this all this stuff and run more tests, they were gone all day. The doctor decided it was easier for Blaine to just spend the night there so I haven’t seen either of them since yesterday morning. We were planning on heading over after his surgery today,” Finn said.

“So were we,” Nick said, “That’s why we were here, we were getting him something to try and cheer him up after the surgery.” The Directions all looked surprised at the news, and they also had the decency to look ashamed at their outburst.

“Look, um, I’m sorry,” Finn said.

“It’s alright,” David said, “Why don’t we surprise Blaine and all of us go at the same time?”

“Sounds good,” Finn smiled, “Let’s go.” The New Directions headed over to their cars and The Warblers piled into theirs and they all headed to the hospital to surprise their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have written, but I have several prompts that will get posted at some point. If you have any prompts then let me know :)


	6. Getting Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: the New Directions and The Warblers getting along. - Eponime

The New Directions and The Warblers made their way down the hall of the hospital, trying to be as quiet as a group of twenty teenagers could be. They finally reached the room Blaine was in and Finn knocked quietly before leading the group in. They saw Blaine sitting up in bed with an eye patch on as he leaned slightly against Kurt.

"Hey man," Finn said.

"Hey guys," Blaine said, surprised to see the two groups together, "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to see you of course," David said, "We knew you were having your surgery this morning and wanted to see how you were doing."

"Awe, you guys didn't have to come," Blaine said.

"Yeah we did," Jeff said as he practically skipped over to them, "We miss you not being at Dalton. You need to come back and visit more often."

"I will do my best," Blaine promised, "Once I get this stupid eye patch off and I can drive again then I'll come by."

"How long do you have to have it on?" Rachel asked.

"Doctor said a few weeks," Blaine sighed, "And I'm not allowed back at school until it's off."

"Well, don't you worry about anything," Rachel said, "We will get all your schoolwork for you and bring it by or Kurt will. And your spot on the New Directions is safe."

"Yeah, and if you need help catching up on your work and they have practice or something then any of us can come by," David said and the others all nodded their agreement.

"You guys don't have to do all of that," Blaine said, but his voice was drowned out by the others.

"Of course we do!"

"You're our friend!"

"We're here to help!"

"Okay, okay," Blaine held his hands up, laughing, "Thank you."

"Look, I've got to ask," Kurt said, speaking up for the first time, "Since when do The New Directions and The Warblers hand out together?"

"Well, after we talked to you we actually ran into The New Directions," Trent said.

"Yeah and that didn't go so well at first," Finn smiled sheepishly, "But we seemed to come an agreement and well..."

"Here we are!" Jeff exclaimed and the others laughed. However, they stopped when they noticed Jeff's expression fall.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked him.

"You're cool with us all hanging out right?" Jeff asked, "Cause I know you were mad at us for what happened so it would make sense if you didn't want us hanging out with your other friends."

"Jeff, come on," Blaine said, "We've been over this. Everything is fine now. The only one I have a problem with is Sebastian. And last time I checked, your name is not Sebastian." Jeff laughed slightly and nodded just as Blaine began to yawn.

"We should go," David said and they all stood.

"Thanks for coming you guys," Blaine said tiredly.

"We'll visit you soon!"

"Bye Blaine! Bye Kurt!"

The two groups left the hospital, bade their goodbyes, and went their separate ways.

"You feelin' okay?" Nick asked, wrapping his arm around Jeff's shoulders.

"Yeah," Jeff smiled, "Things are going to get better now, right?"

"Yeah, definitely," Nick said, "Things are going to look up. I promise."


	7. Safe Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1: The Warblers help Jeff after he wakes up from a nightmare. - Guest  
> Prompt #2: Write one where Jeff is new and has a nightmare screaming and crying and The Warblers come to the rescue. - Guest  
> I got these prompts separately, but combined them because they're so similar

Jeff laid in bed in the dark at his school, Dalton Academy. It was one in the morning and he couldn't sleep. He could hear the deep breathing off his roommate, Nick Duval, where from the dark-haired boy slept peacefully on the other side of the room. Jeff had been at the school for little over a month now and yet Nick was still the only one he kind of knew. Sure, he knew a few people from his classes and he even knew some of the Warblers as they were Nick's best friends. But still, Jeff didn't usually speak much when they were around; he didn't even talk to Nick that often. He just couldn't risk getting close to anyone here... he didn't want to do to that and then find out they were exactly like the kids at his old school...

Jeff rolled over and pressed his face into the pillow. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out the images in his head. He whimpered quietly and fell into a restless sleep.

 

FIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHIS

 

Nick awoke with a start as a scream pierced the air. He shot up in bed and turned on the light, looking to the other side of the room. Jeff tossed and turned fitfully as he cried out. He released another scream and Nick was out of bed and across the room in a second.

"Jeff! Jeff, it's okay!" He put his hand on his roommate's shoulder and the blonde boy sat up with a scream.

"Jeff, it's okay!" Nick held up his hands and lowered his voice, "It's just me, Nick. Your roommate." Jeff stared at him with wide, confused eyes for a moment before he finally realized he wasn't in any real danger.

"You're okay Jeff," Nick said gently, "You're okay." Jeff wrapped trembling arms around himself as he continued to sob in earnest.

"Jeff, what happened?" Nick asked, but Jeff just shook his head violently.

"Okay, okay," Nick said quickly, "You don't have to tell me. It's alright." He was trying to think of something to say that would help calm his roommate down when there was a banging on the door.

"It's okay," Nick said again as Jeff whimpered and attempted to curl further in on himself. "I'll see who it is." He walked over and opened the door to find several of The Warblers standing on the other side.

"Nick!" David said in relief and they all began talking at once.

"What's going on?"

"Are you guys okay?"

"We heard screaming!"

"What happened?"

"Everything's fine," Nick assured them, "Jeff had a nightmare. He's awake now, but he's still pretty freaked out."

"Is there anything we can do?" Wes asked.

"I dunno," Nick said reluctantly, "He was pretty freaked out just by me."

"How about this, we come in and check on him and if he's too freaked the we'll leave right away," Wes suggested, "That way he knows we're here for him, but we hopefully won't make things worse."

"Okay," Nick sighed and stepped back to let them in. "Jeff, some of The Warblers are here. They just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Hey Jeff," Trent said gently, "You okay?" Jeff shook his head, not looking at any of them.

"Do you want us to go?" David asked and, to their surprise, Jeff shook his head again. They all situated themselves around the room and waited for Jeff to make the first move.

"I'm sorry," the blonde finally said.

"Why are you sorry?" Trent asked.

"I woke you guys up," Jeff mumbled.

"Jeff, don't even worry about that," David said.

"Yeah, we're glad we woke up cause now we're here to help," Wes added.

"You're all being so nice to me," Jeff murmured.

"Of course we are, you're our friend," Nick said and Jeff looked around at them all in what seemed to be surprise and confusion. His face was still wet with tears and he was trembling slightly, but he seemed to have calmed down significantly.

"What was your dream about?" Trent asked.

"My old school," Jeff whispered, "The kids there... they... they..."

"They hurt you?" Wes finished for him and Jeff nodded jerkily.

"You know you're safe here, right?" David said, but Jeff didn't respond.

"Jeff, no one here will hurt you," Wes assured him, "You're safe at Dalton."

"But what if I'm not?" Jeff asked, "What if something bad happens? What if someone here decides they don't want me here anymore like they did at my old school?"

"That won't happen at Dalton," Wes said firmly.

"But-"

"Jeff, most of us came here because of something bad happening at out old schools," Trent told him gently.

"Exactly," Thad said, speaking for the first time, "No one's going to mess with you here."

"And if they do you let us know," Jon said, "And we'll take care of it."

"Thanks guys," Jeff mumbled, "That... means a lot."

"Don't mention it," Nick smiled at his roommate, happy that they seemed to have made a breakthrough. "You're safe here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently started a writing blog and am planning on posting poetry once a week. If you have a favourite poem or if you yourself has written something and would like it featured let me know!


	8. Things Will Get Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a chapter that takes place only a day or a few days after this one (Safe Here) and it's Jeff and he's still kind of afraid that something bad will happen again but he finally opens up and tells the Warblers what happened at his old school and after that they (again) tell him that he's safe at Dalton and maybe even share their own stories and after that Jeff finally is a lot more happy and not as scared (even though obviously he still is scared because this kind of stuff doesn't suddenly disappear) Like they just sit together and talk and maybe joke around a little and Jeff starts to warm up with them.

The Warblers were sitting in the practice room chatting and laughing. They had just finished practice and most of the boys had left, but for the few who remained they were perfectly happy. All except one.

Jeff sat quietly at the end of the couch next to Nick. While he wasn't technically in the Warblers, they still allowed him to their meetings. They had invited him to join officially, but he had turned them down every time, stating he wasn't interested. They all knew that was a lie though, but none of them pushed him, they just said he was welcome to anyway. That is how Jeff found himself in the practice room that day, surrounded by the very loud Warblers.

"What did you think Jeff?" one of the boys called.

"What?" Jeff asked, looking up. He had been off in his own world and hadn't heard what he'd been asked.

"What did you think?" David repeated, "About the song?"

"Oh, yeah, it was great," Jeff replied, "Sorry."

"I'm fine," Jeff said quickly.

"You sure?" Trent asked and Jeff nodded quickly. The boys stared at him for a moment before accepting his answer and going back to their conversation.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nick whispered to his roommate.

"It's just really loud," Jeff whispered back and Nick nodded in understanding. That was one of the main reasons Jeff didn't want to join the Warblers, whenever it got too loud it overwhelmed him and he would panic.

"Maybe I should go..." Jeff made to stand up, but was stopped when Trent spoke.

"I came out," he said and Jeff looked at him in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"At my old school," Trent explained, "I came out. That's when the bullying started." By now, the other bys in the room had fallen silent and were watching the exchange.

"It was awful," Trent went on, "I lost the friends I had and my teachers wouldn't do anything. My parents even went to the school board, but when they talked to my principal he said nothing was wrong. So my parents pulled me out of school, found Dalton, and sent me here."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jeff asked.

"Because I can see you're still terrified," Trent said.

"I-I'm not-" Jeff stammered.

"Jeff, it's fine," Trent said gently, "These things don't vanish over night. But I told you so you'd know you weren't alone here."

"He's right," Thad put in, "I was bullied at my old school. That's why I came here."

"Me too," Nick said quietly, "For much the same reason as Trent." Jeff stared at him in surprise. He'd had no idea that Nick had been bullied too; or any of these guys for that matter. He'd known he couldn't be the only one who came to Dalton for that reason, but all these guys seemed so happy...

"It's okay to still be scared Jeff," Wes said, "But like we told you a couple days ago, nothing is going to happen to you here." Jeff nodded and looked down at his lap.

"They beat me up," he mumbled, "Every day it was just... I never had a lot of friends, but when I went into high school I had none. The kids were horrible; they made of me for everything: my hair, the way I dressed, the way I spoke... Then one kid outted me. I still don't know how he found out, but he did and he told everyone. They would follow me home after school, they threw stuff at me in class, they beat me up under the bleachers... It just wouldn't stop. The teachers and principal wouldn't do anything. They said it was just 'kids being kids'. My parents tried to understand, but when they found out why I was being bullied even they weren't that interested. It was my aunt who found out about Dalton and suggested my parents send me here. I think it was probably great for them because not only did the bullying stop, but it got me out of the house for most of the year." The boys stared at him sadly, trying to figure out what to say. Finally, Nick took a chance and reached over to grab Jeff's hand. The blonde boy jumped, but didn't pull away.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," Nick said, "And I promise I'll make sure that never happens to you again."

"Why?" Jeff asked, looking at Nick through teary eyes, "Why would you do that for me?"

"Why not?" Nick said and Jeff smiled at him slightly through his tears.

"It's all gonna be okay now Jeff," Nick said, "Things will get better."


	9. Taking a Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1: Warblers confront Sebastian about everything he's done to Jeff and Blaine.
> 
> Prompt #2: Do one about the Warblers and New Directions (with or without Blaine and Kurt) standing up to Sebastian for his treatment of Jeff especially. And Jeff realizing how much his friends truly care, not just the Wabler guys, but the New Directions also.
> 
> These prompts were really similar so I decided to combine them.

The Warblers stood in Dalton's parking lot and watched as the New Directions pulled in. The members of McKinley's Glee Club got out of their cars and walked over to meet the Warblers.

"You guys said you wanted to talk?" Finn said, "What's going on?"

"We've been talking and we've decided we need to do something about Sebastian," David said, "We're not really down for the whole revenge thing, but we thought confronting him might work."

"Alright, what do you need us for?" Sam asked.

"Well, we thought you might want to question him about what he did to Blaine," David replied.

"Plus, the more of us there are we're hoping he'll be forced to listen," Jon added.

"What about you?" Puck nodded to Jeff, "We saw what happened last time there was a fight in front of you.. And I think it's safe to say this Sebastian kid won't go quietly."

"Jeff and I will stand near the back," Nick said, "If things gets too intense we'll leave."

"I need to be there," Jeff said quietly, "I need to know why..."

The others nodded in understanding and David clapped his hands.

"Shall we?" he said and they all began walking towards the school. "He should be in the practice room." They made their way through the halls towards the Warblers practice room. They entered and found their assumption was right when they saw Sebastian standing in the middle of the room.

"You're late," Sebastian said and then looked up, sneering. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We need to talk," Finn said.

"Oh yeah? About what?" Sebastian asked.

"What you did to Jeff and Blaine," Trent replied and Sebastian laughed quietly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sebastian said.

"We're talking about you slushying Blaine and bullying Jeff!" Rachel exclaimed.

"You nearly blinded Blaine and you made Jeff feel like he was nothing!" David said.

"So?" Sebastian shrugged and the two Glee clubs stared at him in disbelief.

"So?" Nick said, "Blaine and Jeff were bullied before they came here. You weren't here when they first came to Dalton; you have no clue how hard it was for them. You just brought all that back!"

Sebastian stared at the blonde wrapped in Nick's arms. "He clearly doesn't have that much of an issue since he's not saying anything."

"I-I, um-" Jeff stammered, silently cursing himself. He had so much he wanted to say to the boy in front of him, but his mouth just wasn't working! All he could hear was the things Sebastian had been telling him for so long now.

"He doesn't need to say anything to you," Finn said, and his voice dragged Jeff back to the present. "Why should he speak to you after everything you've done to him?"

"So what are you going to do about it then?" Sebastian asked, "Is this it? You came to talk me to sleep? Cause I'm so bored that's not far off."

"No actually, we think you should leave the Warblers," David said.

"What?" Sebastian said and they could see he was actually shocked, "You can't win without me."

"Maybe not," Thad said, "But we'd rather lose without you than keep you here so you can keep bullying Jeff."

"You can come back when you apologize to Jeff and Blaine and have changed your ways," David said, "Until then you are officially dismissed from the Warblers." Sebastian stared at them for a moment before he stormed past them, slamming the door behind them.

"Well that went well," Sam said, looking around at the others who also had looks of relief that that hadn't gone as bad as they thought.

"We should probably get back to McKinley," Rachel said, "We have rehearsal soon."

"Thanks for coming guys," David said as the New Directions left.

"Thanks guys," Jeff said quietly.

"It's not a problem dude," Jon said.

"Yeah, we got you back kid," Thad said.

"Thanks," Jeff said again as the Warblers filed out of the room.

"You okay?" Nick asked his boyfriend.

"Yeah," Jeff nodded, "I didn't know they cared that much."

"We all do," Nick said, "We'll figure things out with Sebastian. I promise he won't hurt you again."


	10. Date Night Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe Nick and Jeff go on a date? - Squiggle.giggle (ff.net)

Jeff had just left history class and was heading down the hall towards the Warbler practice room. He was always happy to have Warbler practice on Fridays because history was his only class without any of his friends.

"Jeff!" Or his boyfriend. Jeff turned and saw Nick walking down the hall towards him. He sighed happily. With all the stuff that had gone on lately with Sebastian, Nick was the one thing that really made it all better.

"Did you have a good class?" Nick asked, coming up beside the blonde and taking his hand.

"Yeah, it was good," Jeff nodded, "Glad it's over though so I can hang out with you and the others." Nick smiled at him and pulled his boyfriend closer.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Nick asked.

"I don't know Nicky, what are we doing tomorrow night?" Jeff replied and Nick laughed quietly.

"We are going to go get pizza and then we're going to the drive-in," Nick said, "They're having a superhero night tomorrow that sounds pretty awesome."

"That sounds perfect," Jeff said and Nick leaned over to kiss him gently.

"Come on, let's go to practice."

 

FIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHIS

 

The next night found Jeff standing in front of the mirror fixing his hair for the millionth time.

"Mmm, you know we've been together for a year now, I don't care what your hair looks like," Nick said, coming up behind Jeff and wrapping his arms around the taller boy.

"I just want it to stay flat," Jeff said.

"Babe, we're roommates, "I've seen you with bed head. If your hair isn't perfectly flat, it won't make a difference." Jeff flushed deeply and Nick laughed.

"Come on, I'm starving," the dark haired boy said and pulled Jeff out of the room. They got into Nick's car and drove to the pizza place and then to the drive-in. There were two movies playing that night, Batman and Captain America 2.

"This was the perfect night to come," Jeff said excitedly and Nick smiled widely at his boyfriend. This was exactly why he'd wanted to come, to see Jeff smile. It seemed like he'd been so sad lately, with everything happening with Sebastian.

"I thought you might like," Nick said, "I'm glad you're happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are always welcome, but I probably won't be updating again until December. I'm participating in NaNoWriMo and have another fanfic I update weekly so I'm going to focusing all my energy on those. But, I'm going to keep writing these, I may just not until NaNoWriMo is done.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think!


	11. Anyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I would like to know why it is so hard for Sebastian to apologize, or his behavior, the way he acts, why is he so unreachable emotionally? I think he was one of the darkest characters on Glee and I always wondered why... Except when he sings, he changes. But I know he has a heart because of Dave's attempt of suicide, he was affected by that... I know Sebastian is mostly treated like a bad guy, but no background... Can you give me your version of that? - StyxxandBethany

Sebastian tossed and turned fretfully in his sleep. He had been struggling to get to sleep for hours and now that he was, he was plagued by nightmares.

_He was fourteen. It was only his third week of high school and he was already sitting in the principal's office waiting for his father to pick him up. He sat quietly, staring down at his shoes, when he heard the office door open. He looked up and saw his father standing there, a blank expression on his face._

_"Let's go," the man said stoically and Sebastian got to his feet. He followed his father out of the school, neither uttering a word until they were in the car and driving home._

_"What happened?" his father asked._

_"Some of the boys in my class found out about what happened last year," Sebastian murmured, "With Alexander Hart. They beat me up."_

_His father sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sebastian we've talked about this," he said in a dangerously low voice, W can't let people know about your little... problem."_

_"I know father," Sebastian said, "I'm sorry."_

_His father made a face but said nothing._

_He was fifteen and running errands with his father. The man ran his own law firm and planned for his son to one day take over and he felt it was important that Sebastian learn the way things worked now. They had just picked up some papers from one of Mr. Smyth's clients and were back to their car when Sebastian ran right into someone. They both fell and Sebastian stared at them in horror._

_"I am so sorry," he said as his father pulled him to his feet. Sebastian reached a hand out to the other person, but his father slapped it down._

_"You don't help them," Mr. Smyth said coldly, "They should've been paying attention."_

_"But father-" Sebastian started._

_"Don't!" Mr. Smyth said, "They are not worth your help."_

_"Sorry," Sebastian muttered to the person again before he was pulled away. They reached their car and Sebastian's father turned to him, looming ominously._

_"Don't let me hear you apologize to people like that again, do you understand?" Mr. Smyth ground out, "Apologizing makes you weak."_

_He was sixteen and had signed up to participate in the school's end of year talent show. Sebastian loved signing and had finally decided to pursue it outside of his bedroom. He walked into the kitchen that night, flyer in his shaking hands. He was going to tell his parents about the show and he was nervous as he could possibly be._

_"Mother, father, I have something to tell you," he said._

_"So do we," his mother said, "Your father and I are going out of town."_

_Sebastian blanched. "Oh? When?"_

_We leave tomorrow," his father responded, "We'll be gone for two weeks."_

_"Sebastian glanced down at the flyer. The talent show was next week._

_"What was it you wanted to tell us dear?" his mother asked._

_"Oh, um, I got an A on my science test," he said lamely._

_"That's wonderful darling," his mother said, walking out of the room._

_"Next time we're aiming for an A+, right?" his father asked._

_"Yes sir," Sebastian nodded._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The night of the show, Sebastian got up on stage and sang the best he ever had. Afterwards, he had several teachers telling him how amazing he had done. Sebastian felt happier than he ever had before. Then he walked outside. He had been planning on catching the bus home, but apparently some of the hockey team had a different idea._

_Sebastian was in the hospital for several weeks. He missed the end of the school year, not that he had been too bothered about that. His parents had been bothered though. Actually, they had been furious. They had had to end their trip early and return home and neither were pleased._

_"We're transferring you," his father said shortly, "Dalton Academy. Tired of this kind of thing happening. You'll start there in the fall and will be boarding there so there won't be anymore incidents, will there?"_

_"No sir," Sebastian shook his head slowly._

_His parents left not long after and Sebastian decided to look up this Dalton Academy. At first it looked like some stupid prep school, but then he started to see it might not be so bad._

_A zero tolerance bullying policy and they had a glee club. Since he was boarding he could be whoever he wanted and his parents would never know. He could be anyone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so hard! I had several ideas on how to write this one, but actually getting it down was pretty difficult. I wanted to do Sebastian justice because I don't see him as a bad guy. I think like many bullies he was dealt a bad hand and it turned in to him manipulating any power he had.
> 
> I hope this was alright! Thanks so much StyxxandBethany from ff.net for the prompt! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!
> 
> Prompts always welcome!


	12. The Truth of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Trigger warning: self harm, suicide, bullying
> 
> I had four one-shots that were all pretty similar so I decided to combine them. Thanks to everyone for sending these prompts! This takes place a few months after Jeff arrives at Dalton.
> 
> Prompt #1: Can you do a one-shot where they find out Jeff cuts? - CharleySeymour  
> Prompt #2: Can you write one that's really sad and deep about how the Warblers found out about Jeff's cuts? Like in Warbler practice and Jeff falls or something accidentally and Jeff's cuts start to bleed... Then they all flip out and Jeff freaks out. Then he tells them about his suicide attempt? - Guest  
> Prompt #3: The Warblers don't know Jeff is self harming and find out by accident - Guest  
> Prompt #4: Jeff tells the Warblers about his suicide attempt because of bullying

Everything had been going fine. Warbler practice had just ended and most of the boys had left. The ones who remained were Wes, David, Jon, Thad, Trent, Nick, and Jeff. They had just been messing around, dancing and goofing off. Everything had been great. Up until Jeff fell. He had laughed it off at first, until Trent noticed something on Jeff's sleeve.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to a growing red stain on Jeff's shirt sleeve. Jeff looked down and the colour drained from his face.

"Oh, um, it-it's nothing," he stammered, trying to cover it, but Nick grabbed his arm.

"Jeff?" Nick said. Jeff looked around at them all, feeling his breathing start to pick up.

"Jeff?" Wes walked over to him and Jeff stumbled back. "Jeff, it's okay."

"Sit him down." Jeff heard someone say and he was forced into a chair.

"Breathe Jeff, just breathe," someone was saying and Jeff rested his head in hands. It felt like an eternity to all the boys before Jeff's breathing finally returned to normal.

"Jeff?" Nick said quietly to his roommate.

"Sorry," Jeff rasped.

"Don't apologize," Nick told him, "Can you tell us what this is?" He touched Jeff's sleeve lightly ad the blonde jerked away.

"Easy Jeff," Wes said, "We're just trying to help."

Jeff looked around at the faces of his friends and he knew Wes was telling the truth. It was this realization that made him break down. Tears began streaming down his face and a sob escaped him.

"Jeff," Nick said gently, crouching fully in front of his best friend, "Did you do this to yourself?"

"I didn't want to," Jeff sobbed, "I didn't. I swear! I just didn't know what else to do."

"Why Jeff?" David asked gently.

"I can still hear them at night," Jeff murmured, "When I go to sleep it's like I'm back there."

"Back where?" Wes asked.

"My old school," Jeff replied, "They were awful. They called me horrible names and used to beat me up all the time. My parents transferred me here because the last time I got beat up I was in the hospital."

"When did you start this?" Nick asked, gesturing to Jeff's arm.

"Last year," Jeff said, "I just wanted the hurt to go away." He started crying again and Nick pulled the blonde against him while Wes rested a hand on Jeff's back.

"It's going to be okay Jeff," Wes said. Jeff pulled away from Nick and shook his head, not looking at any of them.

"Jeff? Is there something else?" Nick asked. Jeff mumbled something.

"Jeff?" David said quietly.

"I tried to kill myself."

The other boys froze.

"It was just too much. The kids at my school hated me; my parents didn't care. I just wanted it to end."

The boys were all silent for a moment before Nick finally spoke.

"Well, I think I speak for all of us when I say that I'm happy you're still here and I'm sorry you had to deal with all that," Nick said and the other boys all murmured their agreement. "I know, in the big picture, that doesn't mean much. But it's true."

"And we're not expecting things to change and suddenly get better over night," Wes said, "But know that we're here and you never have to go through that again. We care about you Jeff and if things get bad you can always talk to us."

"We're a family Jeff," Trent told him, smiling gently. Jeff nodded, his tears still flowing freely as he reached out one hand to grab Wes's while Nick hugged him again. He knew it would take time, but maybe with the Warblers standing behind him he'd be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I tried to be both deep and meaningful while also not making light or fluff out of a delicate and serious topic. Thank you so much for reading this and let me know what you think.
> 
> If you need help:
> 
> Trevor Project: 1-866-488-7386
> 
> Kids Held Phone: 1-800-866-6868
> 
> Also, on a different note, today marks me being on ff.net for six years! It's so crazy to me that I've been writing stories here for six years. It started off as just something I did for fun because I loved writing so much and it's literally inspired me to pursue writing as a career. Thank you so so much to everyone who has read any of my stories as well as to anyone who has favourited/followed/reviewed! It means so much to me so thank you!
> 
> Prompts always welcome


	13. Keeping the Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I would like to see [Sebastian] interacting with the Warblers. Like Sebastian gets sick (or hurt) and doesn't want to admit it. Warblers noticed and help him, even when they are still mad at him, they helped. - StyxxandBethany

"Where is he?" Thad asked.

"He can't even be bothered to show up to practice."

"Guess he really doesn't care about anyone but himself."

These were murmurs that would be heard all over the Warbler practice room. Why? Sebastian wasn't at practice.

After a lot of discussion they had finally agreed to allow Sebastian back on the Warblers on the condition that he apologize for what he'd done. Which, surprisingly, he had agreed to do. Now it was supposed to be his first rehearsal back with them after weeks and weeks and he was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe we should go look for him?" Jeff suggested to Nick.

"No way!" Nick said incredulously, "Jeff, he's probably not coming because he doesn't care. That whole apology was just some joke to him."

"But Nicky, what if he's not coming because he thinks we don't want him here?" Jeff said.

"Do we?"

"Yes!" Jeff exclaimed. Despite the apology none of the Warblers trusted Sebastian or were really willing to give a chance. Except, surprisingly, Jeff.

"If we shut him out then we're no better than he was," Jeff said, "Please Nicky, can we just go see him?"

Nick huffed, but really, there weren't a whole lot of things he could deny his boyfriend.

"We'll go see what's keeping him," Nick said loudly and all eyes turned on the two boys.

"You guys sure?" David asked.

"Yeah, you don't have to," Trent piped up.

"Something might be wrong," Jeff said, "We'll be right back."

They left the room and made their way down the halls towards the dorms. They reached Sebastian's room and Jeff knocked.

"Jeff, are you sure about-?" Nick started, but the door opened before he could finish. Sebastian stood there, his hair a mess, his eyes glassy, and he was unusually pale.

"What do you want?" Sebastian croaked.

"Are you sick?" Nick asked.

"No, I just look and sound like this because it's fun," Sebastian snarked, "Now, what do you want?"

"You weren't at Warbler practice and we were worried something had happened," Jeff told him.

"You were worried about me?' Sebastian said incredulously.

"Yeah," Jeff nodded, "You've never missed practice."

"Except when you all kicked me out," Sebastian said.

"Which we had a reason to do," Nick said, but Jeff laid a hand on his arm.

"Look, Sebastian, we were worried about you and we came to see if you were okay because we thought you wanted to move on," Jeff said, feeling braver than he had in ages. "So do you want to move on or not?"

Sebastian looked down for a moment before he nodded.

"Alright," Jeff breathed, "Good." He could feel his hands shaking slightly. Something that usually happened any time he had a confrontation with another person.

"I'll text David and let him know you're sick," Nick said.

"Thanks," Sebastian murmured.

"Do you want us to get you anything?" Jeff questioned, but Sebastian shook his head.

"I'm just going to sleep," he said.

"Okay," Jeff nodded, "Let us know if you do need anything."

"We'll check on you later," Nick added and Jeff beamed at his boyfriend.

"Thanks," Sebastian said again and the two boys left and headed back to practice.

FIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHIS

It was later that night and the boys were all in their pajamas. David knocked on the door and they waited.

Sebastian opened the door and stared at them in shock.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice rough.

"Nick and Jeff told us you were sick," David said as if that explained why several of the Warblers were standing outside the door.

"We brought ginger ale, ice cream, Buckley's, and movies," Trent said.

"It's The WIK," Thad said.

"The what?" Sebastian asked.

"WIK," Nick said, rolling his eyes. "Warbler Illness Kit."

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard," Sebastian deadpanned.

"It needs some work, I'll give you that," David said, "But hey, it works. Now let us in."

The boys walked into the room and set their stuff down.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian looked around at them.

"This is what we always do when one of us is sick," Jeff explained, "It's better than sitting alone feeling miserable."

"You all hate me."

"We don't hate you," David said.

"We don't like you that much," Trent said at the same time.

"But we could," Jeff piped up.

"If you'll let us," Nick said, "What d'you say."

Sebastian looked around at them all before finally rolling his eyes and nodding.

"Good, now get back into bed," David said, "You don't have to do anything but chill out. We'll take care of the rest."

Sebastian did so and the boys made themselves comfortable and settled down to watch a movie. Maybe things with Sebastian could be sorted out after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I wasn't crazy about this one. I kind of had a hard time coming up with a scenario for this so I may actually use this prompt again and write something similar, but that I hopefully like more.
> 
> Thanks so much for the prompt and thank so much for reading! Let me know what you think


	14. Getting Together Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you write about how Jeff and Nick got together? - Guest

Nick was walking back to his room after a long morning of classes. He grabbed his key out of his pocket, but it wasn't necessary. The door was already open. Nick glanced inside and saw the Dean standing there along with two other people. The first was an older man in a grey suit and a mean expression on his face. The other was a boy with striking blond hair who was leaning on crutches and seemed to be about the same age as Nick.

"Ah, Mr. Duval," Dean Thomas said, "This is Mr. Stirling and his son, Jeffrey."

"It's nice to meet you sir," Nick said, walking over and shaking Mr. Stirling's hand. Mr. Stirling nodded once.

"Jeffrey, here is your new roommate."

Nick looked at the boy, but Jeff appeared to be trying to look anywhere but at him.

Nick had been wondering when he'd be getting a new roommate. He'd been told he was getting one, but that the boy wouldn't be showing up until a few weeks into the semester. No one had said why, but judging by the crutches and the cast, Nick could pretty much figure it out.

"Awesome," he smiled and Jeff glanced at him for a moment before looking away quickly.

"Alright Jeffrey, I expect you'll be fine now," Mr. Stirling said.

"Yes sir," Jeff murmured. Mr. Stirling nodded once more before he and Dean Thomas left the room.

"Do you need any help unpacking?" Nick asked, looking around at all the boxes.

"N-No thanks," Jeff stammered, "I-I'm fine, really."

Nick watched for a moment as the blond boy struggled to get some clothes out of one of the boxes and put them away. However, his injuries made it difficult and Nick jumped forward to stop Jeff before he fell.

As soon as Nick touched him though, Jeff flinched away.

Nick held his hands up. "Hey, sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Jeff just shook his head, blushing deeply.

"Listen, I don't know why you transferred here and I'm not going to ask. But you're safe here. In this school, in this room, no one will hurt you. And if they do try anything then they'll have to deal with me," Nick told him and Jeff slowly raised his eyes to look at Nick.

"W-Why would you do that?" he asked.

"Cause you're my roommate Jeff," Nick smiled, "And I hope one day we can be friends." He smiled gently at Jeff and this time the boy managed to smile back.

"Come on," Nick said, "I'll help you unpack and then we can order a pizza or something and I'll tell all the crazy stuff that's happened round here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can tell, since this is called 'Part One', there will be a part two. I'm going to be trying to do monthly uploads on the first of each month.
> 
> Also, when I was trying to come up with a name for the Dean of Dalton Academy, the name Thomas was the first thing I thought of and then it made me laugh so I kept it.
> 
> Prompts are always welcome! Though, I should say since I've gotten a few prompts like this, that I won't write bedwetting scenes. I'm just not really a fan of them so I won't write them. Sorry to the people who requested these. I'll still try to write the prompt, just without the bedwetting aspect to it.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	15. Getting Together Pt. 2

A few months had passed since Jeff arrived at the school and he was slowly opening up.

His first month there he'd spoken only to Nick, but now, slowly but surely, he was getting to know some of the other Warblers. They were nice guys, not nearly as intimidating as Jeff would've thought, not even Jon who, despite Jeff's height, still managed to practically dwarf the blonde boy in every way.

Everything had been going great. Until recently... Lately, whenever Jeff entered a room the guys would stop what they were saying and started to talk about something else. Jeff didn't understand why or what he might've done.

He entered the Warblers practice room and sighed as Wes and David suddenly stopped talking when they saw him.

"Hey Jeff," Wes smiled widely at him.

"Hey guys," Jeff said, "Where's Nick?"

"He'll be here in a minute," David said and Jeff nodded. There was an awkward silence as the three boys sat there before some of the other Warblers finally arrived. They all said hi to Jeff, but as they walked over to their various sears they glanced back at him, whispering.

Jeff felt like he wanted to cry. he didn't know what he had done. Why was everyone acting so weird? Why were they all talking about him?

Nick finally arrived and smiled widely when he saw his roommate.

"Hey, how was your class?" Nick asked, flipping down next to Jeff.

"Okay," Jeff murmured.

"You okay?" Nick asked in concern, but Jeff nodded.

"Alright, looks like we're all here, let's get started!" Wes called. Nick squeezed Jeff's knee before lining up with the others to practice while Jeff settled in to watch.

Warblers practice took an hour and a half and at the end of it Jeff stood to file out after the others.

"Hey Jeff, wait a minute?" Nick said and the blonde nodded, noticing how some of the others glanced back, whispering again.

"You don't want me at practice anymore do you?" Jeff asked as soon as he and Nick were alone.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," Jeff said immediately, "I know I've been really clingy. I won't come to practice anymore and I'll leave you and your friends alone." He said all this rapidly before standing, apparently to leave, but Nick grabbed his wrist.

"Whoa, whoa Jeff," he said, "That's not at all what I wanted to say."

"It's not?"

"No," Nick shook his head, pulling Jeff back down to sit next to him. "Why would you think that?"

"Just cause everyone's been acting so weird," he replied, "They stop talking when they see me, the whispering, the lauighing... I thought maybe you guys didn't want me around anymore."

"Awe Jeff, no, that's not at all what it is," Nick said and then to himself, "I knew I shouldn't have told those guys anything."

"Told them what?" Jeff asked.

Nick stared at him for a moment, biting his lip, before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jeff's.

"I told them that I like you," Nick said after pulling back.

"Oh."

 

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Jeff?" Nick said and Jeff looked at him with wide eyes. "Do you... do you want to have dinner with me sometime?"

Jeff nodded, smiling shyly. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Nick laughed, relieved. "You know, I thought about having the guys help me do a song for you, but I didn't think you'd enjoy being in the spotlight like that."

"Thank you," Jeff said quickly, knowing the dark-haired boy was definitely right about that. Nick laughed and then leaned in for another kiss.

FIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHISFIXTHIS

Outside the door, Thad, David, Wes, and Jon were each handing five dollars over to Trent.

"I told you guys he wouldn't wait another week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my whole 'Monthly Update' plan lasted for... a month? *slow clap for that idea*
> 
> I do intend to do monthly updates, but I only just got back into doing weekly updates for my longer stories. Hoping to get my monthly updates on track soon!
> 
> Poor Jeff. I had such a hard time coming up with part two for this one-shot and this is what I eventually came up with.
> 
> I thought about having the Warblers do a song for Nick to ask him out, but I just couldn't think of anything!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you liked it and let me know what you think!
> 
> Prompts always welcome!


	16. Where It All Went Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you write something about Jeff's childhood? Like him remembering the good times and when it all went wrong. Then he cries and Nick consoles him - Damiann Green9836
> 
> Hope this is close to what you were looking for! Thanks for the prompt!
> 
> Note: This chapter shows Jeff at various ages

They used to hug him, his mother especially. If he had a bad dream or got hurt or sometimes just because, Jeff's mother would scoop him up into her arms and hold him close.

His father was never overly affectionate, but even back then he would smile and clap Jeff on the back or pull him against his side for a quick moment.

That all changed a couple years after his brother was born. Jeremy was an active toddler, running all over the place and never stopping for a moment. Their mother was always having to chase him around the house.

Their father... well, Mr. Sterling loved having a son who was running and who, even at only a few years of age, already showed a love for sports. Soccer and baseball were easier for Mr. Sterling to understand than dancing and singing.

So Jeff was left alone most of the time. He didn't blame his brother for getting so much attention, Jeremy was only a baby after all. But Jeff never understood why his parents suddenly didn't seem to care about him at all.

Things only got worse when Jessie entered the picture. Finally his mother had a little girl to dress up and dote on.

Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Sterling had the perfect children. one year old Jessie with her curly blonde hair and beautiful dresses and six year old Jeremy who played soccer, baseball, and loved to swim. They were even looking into peewee football for him next year.

"I just wasn't good enough," Jeff said, wiping miserably at his eyes. "I didn't play sports, I danced and sang. I wasn't a little girl my mother could dress up and show off... I remember once I put on some of her lipstick when I was like, four, and my dad yelled at me for an hour."

Nick said nothing, just continued to hold his boyfriend's hand and rub soothing circles on his back.

"When they found out I was gay..." Jeff shook his head and scoffed. "We'd been assigned to work in pairs for a science project and my partner, Ryan Thomas, was at my house. We just wanted to see what it was like... kissing another boy. We were so stupid, I was so stupid."

"No you weren't," Nick murmured gently.

"I was," Jeff nodded, "My dad walked in and saw his. I don't think he's ever been that angry before. Needless to say Ryan Thomas was not allowed back to my house. We were twelve."

Nick closed his yes as he felt his own tears starting to build. He had to stay strong. Jeff needed to be strong right now.

"He never hugged me again after that," Jeff said, his voice tight with both emotion and anger. "Wouldn't touch me at all, barely even looked at me. He said it was that kind of stuff that had led to me being what I was." Jeff laughed humorlessly.

"He couldn't even say the word gay," his laughter turned to sobs as he looked at Nick. "Why wasn't I good enough?"

Nick pulled the blond boy close. "I don't know baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything they did to you."

He held Jeff tightly for a while longer.

"Hey, you know something?" Nick pulled back slightly and cupped Jeff's face. "You're more than enough, right here, right now. You are beyond perfection and your parents couldn't see that because they're idiots. But I see it. I see how wonderful and perfect and beautiful you are. And I love you."

Jeff half laughed half sobbed as he buried his face in Nick's neck.

"I love you too," he choked out.

Nick pressed a kiss to Jeff's head and rocked the boy back and forth.

He knew not everything would be solved over right, but eventually he would make Jeff see that he was good enough and that he was loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Jessie are original characters of mine from another Niff fic I wrote and I decided to bring them back for this.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Prompts are always welcome!


End file.
